Dark Storm
by The G-Unit
Summary: Now completed! After surviving Order 66, Bariss Offee and Luminara Unduli face their greatest challenge in Darth Sidious' powerful new apprentice: Darth Vader. Please r & r.


KASHYYKK

"**Captain Terrik…" said the hologram of Darth Sidious.**

"**Yes, my Lord?" Terrik answered.**

"**The time has come. Execute order sixty-six," Sidious replied.**

"**At once, my Lord," Terrik said. Terrik turned off the recorder and hung it back on his belt. He motioned for Sergeant Kree to follow him. The clonetroopers cocked their weapons and went to fulfill their master's evil demand.**

**Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee cut down the last two super battle droids. The two Jedi retracted the blades of their lightsabers and each breathed a sigh of relief that the long battle was over.**

"**Well done, Barriss," Luminara said. **

"**Thank you, Master Luminara. This is truly a great victory."**

**The Wookiees who had been placed under the Jedi command roared triumphantly. Two of them scooped Barriss and Luminara up in celebratory embraces. The surprised Jedi laughed. **

"**Master," Barriss said as the Wookiees set her and her former master down. "Captain Terrik is here."**

"**Good. He will brief us on the status of the rest of the droid army." Luminara and Barriss went to confer with the leader of their clone unit.**

**Luminara suddenly felt a great disturbance in the Force. She sensed something terrible about to happen.**

"**Captain," Barriss greeted. "Have the remaining battle droids been destroyed?"**

"**Yes, General Offee," Terrik replied. "The battle is over." **

**Barriss was about to speak when she felt the same disturbance as her master. She saw Terrik and Kree with their blasters aimed right at her, and five other clonetroopers rushing to their side.**

**She ignited her lightsaber and somersaulted over the clonetroopers, landing behind them and swiftly eliminating them. The remaining troopers opened fire. Barriss deflected the blaster fire but she knew she couldn't hold them off for long.**

**Luminara leaped into action, cutting down the clonetroopers as quickly as Barriss had dealt with Terrik and Kree. **

"**Barriss, are you all right?" she asked.**

"**Yes, Master. Why have the clones done this?"**

"**I don't know. But we must inform Master Yoda at once."**

**Suddenly the ground started to rumble. It felt like thunder, but there were no storm clouds in the sky. What looked like the entire battalion of clonetroopers were advancing on the outnumbered Jedi.**

**The Wookiees rushed to their aid. They joined Barriss and Luminara as they engaged the traitorous clonetroopers. Reinforcements soon came, lead by the Wookiee generals Chewbacca and Tarrful. The Jedi were grateful for the assistance, but were concerned that Yoda was not with them, as he had been throughout the battle.**

**The Jedi/Wookiee faction were able to defeat the clonetroopers.**

"**Tarrful and Chewbacca, we owe you our lives," Luminara said. "Thank you." The Wookiees barked their thanks as well for the Jedi coming to help them when the droid army had first invaded.**

"**Now, can you take us to Master Yoda?" Barriss asked. Chewbacca told her what had transpired. Yoda was also betrayed by the clones, but he thwarted the attack and was able to escape the planet.**

"**We must return Master Yoda and help him discover who was behind this," Luminara said. "Chewbacca, could you provide us with transport back to Coruscant?" With a friendly growl, Chewbacca nodded his head. **

**Chewbacca and Tarrful lead the Jedi to a small shuttle for their return to the galactic capital.**

"**Thank you again, my friends," Barriss said. "May the Force be with you."**

**The Wookiees waved goodbye as the shuttle blasted off.**

CHAPTER II- CALL TO DUTY 

"You're still unable to contact Master Yoda?" Barriss asked, piloting the shuttle the Wookiees had given them.

"**No," Luminara replied. "I have a bad feeling about this, Barriss. The clones were created to be totally obedient. It should have been impossible for them to have attacked us."**

"**Master, perhaps someone tampered with the cloning process. Count Dooku's Sith master has yet to be captured. Only a Sith could have done something as twisted as this."**

"**Sadly, I…"A message was coming in on Luminara's transmitter. "It can't be."**

"**What has happened, Master?"**

"**There has been an assault on the Jedi Temple. Dozens of Jedi have been killed. Oh, no. Even the younglings are dead."**

"**The children," Barriss gasped. She fought to control her emotions. **

"**All remaining Jedi have been instructed not to return to Coruscant," Luminara said. "We must find a safe place to hide until we are contacted with further instruction."**

"**We are close to Miralia. The Miralians are friendly to the Republic. We should be safe there."**

"**Set your course, Barriss. I fear we are entering the darkest chapter in the history of the Jedi Order."**

**CHAPTER III-WHAT MUST BE DONE**

**One month had passed since the tragedy known across the galaxy as the Purge. With one command, Order 66, the guardians of the Republic were terminated. Gunned down by the soldiers under their command or slain by one of their own, a hero of the Clone Wars, a child born of the Force lured to the Dark Side by the promise of unlimited power.**

**In that one instant, when Anakin Skywalker turned his back on his friends and all he had fought for, any hope for the Republic was lost with him. Anakin swore his allegiance to the Sith lord Darth Sidious, becoming Darth Vader. Sidious was in truth Supreme Chancellor Dantius Palpatine. With Darth Vader acting as his personal instrument of destruction, Palpatine was able to take direct control of the Senate and transform the Republic into the first Galactic Empire.**

**Darth Vader was nearly killed in battle with his friend and mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was rescued from certain death by Palpatine and placed in a life-supporting suit designed to inspire fear in anyone who opposed the Emperor. Anakin had lost the last piece of his humanity. All he had now was his rage. And he would be sure that the rest of the galaxy would suffer as much as him.**

**Lord Vader was summoned to the Emperor's throne room at the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. Palpatine stood as his apprentice approached. Vader knelt on one knee.**

"**What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked.**

"**Rise, my friend," Palpatine said. Vader did so. "I received an intelligence report from Captain Kargi on Miralia. It seems he has located two elusive Jedi: Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee."**

"**They weren't killed on Kashyykk?"**

"**Neither their death or escape was ever confirmed. The only surviving Jedi we know of are Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi."**

"**I will find them, my master," Vader promised, the contempt and hatred at the mention of those names evident in his voice. **

"**I know you will, my friend," Palpatine said with a wicked smile. "Your anger makes you powerful. But now, I want you to go to Miralia. See if Kargi's information is accurate. Let no one stand in your way, Lord Vader. If the lady Jedi are in fact alive, I want them eliminated."**

"**I will not fail, Master," Vader assured. "Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee will see where the true power of the Force lies."**

"**Excellent," Palpatine replied, allowing himself a twisted chuckle. "You must leave at once, Lord Vader. You know what must be done."**

"**Yes, my master." Vader bowed and left the throne room. **

**CHAPTER IV-IN THE FACE OF EVIL**

**Bariss Offee had not been to her home planet of Miralia since she was a little girl. She had hoped her return could have come under happier circumstances. Instead, she and her Jedi Master Luminara Unduli were forced into hiding after Chancellor Palpatine declared himself Emperor and announced the Jedi as traitors to the Republic. No, not the Repbulic. Not anymore. It was the Empire now.**

**Palpatine had ordered the destruction the Jedi after he claimed a contingent of Jedi lead by Mace Windu had tried to assassinate him. Hardly anyone knew of Palpatine's true self, the Sith lord Darth Sidious, and that Master Windu was trying to restore peace to the galaxy by removing a tyrant from power. Or maybe they did know, and were too afraid of the Emperor to oppose him.**

**Regardless, the Jedi Knights quickly disappeared. Some rumors insisted the Jedi were fugitives on the run. Others suggested they were hunted down and killed. All Bariss and Luminara knew was that now more than ever, they needed each other to remain alive.**

**They had taken up residence in a simple home in the Miralian forest. They went into the city only for essentials, and when they did leave the forest they did so in disguise. But the day came when Bariss and Luminara had to face their destinies, and make a stand for their fallen Jedi. For democracy. **

**A powerful disturbance in the Force drew Luminara and Bariss deep into the forest, where they encountered the source of the disturbance. **

"**You could not elude me forever," Darth Vader said.**

"**We don't fear you," Luminara said. "Or your emperor."**

"**Don't lie to me, Luminara. I can sense the fear in both of you. Like all the other Jedi, you are afraid of the power of the Dark Side!"**

"**Your loyalties are misplaced, dark one," Bariss said, her lightsaber gliding into her open palm. "The Sith's rule of the galaxy ends today."**

"**Foolish girl," Vader sneered. "I will show you the true nature of the Force." Vader's lightsaber came to life as he leaped toward the two Jedi and landed with a swift strike of his red blade.**

**Luminara ignited her own weapon and blocked the attack. Bariss joined her master in battle against this mysterious warrior. Vader was indeed powerful, dueling two Jedi renowned for their lightsaber skills with complete confidence. But Luminara and Bariss were not going to surrender. Not ever.**

**The blue and green blades of the Jedi clashed ferociously with the red blade of the Sith. Despite outnumbering Vader two-to-one, Bariss and Luminara couldn't stay on the offensive for long. He was relentless in his attack. The Jedi knew that they were in the fight of their lives against a cold-hearted killer.**

**If there even was a heart underneath that black suit.**

**Luminara and Bariss were at last able to get into a rhythm, moving in sync with the other. It was a technique that served them well on more than one occasion. It seemed to work as they drove the dark lord back.**

"**Perhaps you are more powerful than my master thought," Vader said.**

"**You'll find we're full of surprises," Bariss snapped, never stopping in her attack. Their blades locked. Vader used his physical advantage to push Bariss back, knocking her to the ground hard. Finally able to separate the Jedi, Vader saw his opportunity. **

**He clenched his gloved fist, tapping into the Dark Side for his next offensive move. Suddenly, Luminara found herself gasping for air. Struggling to breathe, she dropped her lightsaber and put her hand to her throat, fighting to stay conscious.**

"**Master!" Bariss cried.**

**Vader continued using his dark powers to raise Luminara off the ground and Force-push her against a tree. The impact knocked her out cold. Bariss flew toward Vader and swung her weapon at him. Vader blocked her attack.**

"**I have surprises of my own, Bariss Offee," he quipped. "Powers a Jedi could never possess."**

"**Your arrogance blinds you," Bariss snapped. She managed to force Vader's lightsaber down and stun him with a roundhouse kick. Bariss glanced over at her unconscious master and used the Force to summon Luminara's lightsaber to her. Using both weapons, she drove Vader to the edge of a cliff.**

**Luminara started regaining consciousness. She saw her former Padawan fighting for her life, but showing no fear. She had never seen such courage, and she couldn't have been more proud. But Luminara knew Bariss would still need her help. She had to find the will to continue the fight.**

**Vader and Bariss continued to fight at a rapid pace. Bariss decided it was time to end this duel. She went for a killing blow. Vader sidestepped, causing the beautiful Jedi to lose her balance. Vader Force-pushed her off the side of the cliff.**

**Releasing the lightsabers before she fell, Bariss was able to slow her descent through the Force and grab onto the Cliffside. It was a long way down. She looked up and saw Vader. Taunting her behind that insidious mask.**

"**So," Vader said. "In the end, you prove to be weak."**

"**This is not the end, Sith," warned the voice of Luminara Unduli. Vader turned to see the master Jedi standing before him.**

"**It is useless, Luminara. You do not realize that only your anger can defeat me, and anger is something the Jedi are afraid to use."**

"**A Jedi knows no fear." Luminara's lightsaber returned to her hand. She engaged Vader once again. Controlling one's emotions was a basic lesson taught at the Jedi Academy. But Luminara knew what it was going to take to destroy this new and powerful Sith lord. Her life, Bariss' life and the future of the galaxy depended on the outcome of this battle.**

**Bariss was determined not to die this way. Falling to her death while her master, a woman she loved like an older sister, battled a Sith even more powerful than Count Dooku. She scaled back up the cliff and rejoined the battle.**

"**It will take more than that to keep me down," Bariss hissed.**

"**Good," Vader said. "I will do whatever is necessary." Luminara and Bariss, masters of the art of tandem fighting, operated as one as the fierce battle continued. Vader knew how skilled these Jedi were. Anakin Skywalker had fought alongside them in the past, and had a great respect for them both.**

**But Anakin had died on Mustafar. There was only Darth Vader now. Loyal son of the Dark Side. He had toyed with the Jedi long enough. It was time to end this.**

**Vader reached deep into the Dark Side and used the deadliest attack the Emperor had shown him. The attack Palpatine used to kill Mace Windu. Five bolts of blue lightning shot out from the fingers on Vader's left hand, catching Bariss by surprise.**

**The lightning engulfed the younger Jedi's entire body as she was lifted in the air and tossed aside as if she was nothing. Luminara was stunned to see such power. Perhaps she had underestimated Lord Vader. She would not any longer. As Bariss writhed on the ground on the verge of unconsciousness, Luminara let out a battle cry and leaped at Vader.**

**Vader jumped to meet her. Their blades aimed for the killing blow. Vader struck faster. The red blade of his saber cut down Luminara's chest. Luminara landed on her knees, this time screaming in pain. Her lightsaber rolled out of her hand. She knelt on all fours, each breath becoming harder and harder to take.**

**Darth Vader stood over top of her. Luminara looked up at him.**

"**I…will live…forever…in the Force," she wheezed.**

**Vader twirled his lightsaber in his hand and brought the blade down hard through Luminara's back. Her last breath left her body. Luminara Unduli joined the Force…albeit much sooner than she had ever expected.**

"**MASTER!" Bariss screamed.**

"**If you wish, you may join her," Vader taunted. Bariss felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and charged. Her effort was courageous. But her courage would not be enough this day. Vader severed her right arm at the elbow. Overcome with exhaustion, Bariss could not fight anymore.**

"**You could not control your fear," Vader said.**

"**No," Bariss replied. "It is you who's afraid…Anakin."**

"**That name does not hold any meaning for me!"**

"**Did you think that mask could stop me from knowing who you really are? It requires more than physical abilities to be a Jedi. You must be strong of heart and mind. You were only concerned with power. Look what your greed has done to you."**

"**I have become more powerful than I could have ever been with your order!"**

"**You don't believe that, Anakin. You are afraid of your Emperor. That is why you will listen to every lie he tells you. All his promises were empty. You let him twist your mind and destroy everything you used to be."**

"**The only lies I ever heard came from the Jedi. From Obi-Wan and the self-righteous fools who sat on the Jedi Council. But where are they now, Bariss? Beaten. Forgotten. The light of the Jedi has been extinguished from the galaxy."**

"**The Force is immortal, Anakin. You don't want to admit you were victim to a liar and a tyrant. But it is the truth. You hate what he has done to you. You hate the monster you are. And the knowledge that this is what it will feel like to be Anakin Skywalker forever."**

"**There is no Anakin anymore!" Vader used the Force to raise Bariss off the ground. It looked for a moment as if he would spare her. But mercy was not a Sith practice. Bariss did not want it, anyway. As Vader plunged his lightsaber into her chest, she closed her eyes and joined Luminara in the netherworld of the Force.**

**Darth Vader shut off his lightsaber, letting the dead body of Bariss Offee fall to the ground. He looked at her lifeless form, and that of Luminara Unduli. He had just taken two lives, and he felt nothing. Only anger. Hatred. Emptiness.**

**Vader began walking to his shuttle, with the realization that this is what it feels like to be him. Forever.**


End file.
